Happy Birthday JJ
by razorblade-tears
Summary: It's JJ's birthday and she spends it with her son and girlfriend. Emily/JJ


**I own nothing**

Emily Prentiss snuck into her co-workers and girlfriend of 4 months house using her spare key; it was about five in the morning so she was focusing most of her energy on stay quiet as she quickly set decorations up in the dinning room, she placed up the last banner before rushing out to her car and grabbed a large cream box and walked with extreme caution back into the house and set it in the middle of the table. She ran back out again only to come in with a bag almost as big as her full of oddly shaped boxes and stacked them neatly in the corner. She then closed the front door and ran out the back placing the key in a hidden spot on top of the door frame and sent the text to the rest of her team mates telling them the keys location and time to turn up before heading back in. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was now 7 and snuck upstairs and into the second bedroom and walking up to the small figure in the bed and shook his shoulder gently

"Hey buddy, you remember what we planed for your mommy today right" Emily asked Henry as he hugged her tightly while nodding his head with a huge grin. Emily quickly picked up the now quietly giggling five year old and snuck downstairs and into the kitchen the grinning duo quick made up a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and of course coffee. The pair made their way back upstairs and went into the first bedroom Emily nodded at her little helper and he took off towards the bed and diving onto it to wake up his mother JJ sat up and looks at her son jumping excitedly on the bed not seeing Emily creeping closer

"Happy birthday mommy!" Henry shouted "Look what we made for you"

"We?" asked JJ looking around her eyes finally landed on the dark haired agent who was smiling at her as she carried the tray over to her girlfriend

"Happy birthday Jen" she said softly still smiling as she placed the tray carefully on the bed.

"Thank you so much you to" She finally said as she pulled Henry into her arms in a gentle hug and grabbing Emily's hand. JJ quickly ate her breakfast and told Henry to go get ready. Henry raced out the room and Emily bent over JJ and kissed her softly "Happy birthday love now how bout you get ready so we can get on with today's plans? Emily asked with a smug smile at JJ's frown of not knowing what is going on.

"Em…" she started

"Please JJ?" Emily begged her to let her go throw with the plans she sighed and nodded and got up to get ready

"I'll go check on Henry" Emily said as she walked out the room "hey bud you all ready to go?" she asked him through the slightly open door which flew open and was replaced with a nodding 5 year old Emily laughed a little and ruffled his hair the two walked down and sat in the living room watching cartoons while waiting for JJ. JJ came down about 20 minutes later and smiled at the sight of her son cuddled against her girlfriend watching T.V it was such a peaceful and innocent sight compared to the usual horrors of her day. Emily stood and picked up Henry

"All ready to go?" She asked as she headed towards the door JJ followed her out and hopped in the car as Emily fastened in Henry

"So where are we going?" JJ asks as Emily pulls out

"It's a surprise" both Emily and Henry said at the same time with matching grins.

****************************

Morgan unlocked the door and stepped inside with the rest of the team

"Ok baby girl lay some instructions on me" said Morgan to Garcia

"Sugar you start adding some more decoration, Rossi carefully get that cake carefully out of that box and place the candles in, Hotch set up some kid's games and Reid you and I will take care of the food. If you finish consult this list of more things to do" she stated as she grabbed Reid and dragged him into the kitchen. It was now five in the afternoon and the rest of the guests came and hid in the dinning room and waited quietly as they heard a car pull up.

*****************************

"OH MY GOD EMILY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY SET UP A MEETING WITH THE RED SKINS! YOU ARE AMAZING!" JJ was screaming still excited that she had actually met her favourite team and had all their signatures Henry ran into the dinning room and gave the thumbs up and stood waiting as Emily dragged JJ into the house giggling at her girlfriend enthusiasm JJ

"Happy Birthday JJ" everyone shouted at the stunned blonde with her mouth hanging open

"You guys are amazing, thank you" JJ said once she regained her speech as grinned broadly at everyone. The party got underway at 10 everyone but the team left thanking JJ for a good time and wishing her a happy birthday once again as they left. The team sat and watched videos and laughed and carried on until 12 when Henry fell asleep on JJ's knee with his head on Emily's shoulder which Garcia took a photo of the team got up to leave as Emily carried Henry allowing the team to hug JJ as they said their goodbyes. The tucked Henry into bed and walked to JJ's room

"I should probably get going let you sleep" said Emily as they got there

"Please stay? Just for tonight" asked JJ pulling Emily into her arms and started to walk towards the bed

"Ok then" said Emily as she leant in and kissed JJ deeply, JJ moaned as Emily's tongue ran along her lips, Emily pulled back and rested her forehead against JJ's

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday Emily" said JJ hugging Emily closer.

**AN just a little something not very good but I got the idea from a friends birthday.**


End file.
